


Jasper Won't Bother Us

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Midshipman James Hook Tries Protecting Cecilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman James Hook tries to protect his betrothed from Captain Jasper Hook, but she has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper Won't Bother Us

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Let’s capture another ship, James,’’ Captain Jasper Hook said after he stepped into his chamber. He watched as Midshipman James Hook kissed Cecilia on his bed. Jasper’s eyes widened before he scowled. He trembled. ‘’KISSING ON MY BED AGAIN, JAMES?’’ Jasper shouted. He viewed the lovers’ wide eyes.

James frowned at his elder brother. 

Cecilia looked down. She was sheepish. Her next words were for Jasper. ‘’You already captured a ship,’’ Cecilia muttered. 

Jasper nodded. ‘’I was kind enough to spare your life, Cecilia.’’ 

James embraced Cecilia in order to protect her. 

‘’Perhaps I should force you to walk the plank, Cecilia,’’ Jasper said. 

Cecilia’s eyes widened. 

‘’Jasper,’’ James muttered while his frown remained. He viewed Jasper departing. He released Cecilia. James focused on her.

‘’I might not always be with you, Cecilia. You have to protect yourself from Jasper.’’

‘’How do I protect myself?’’ Cecilia asked.

‘’Flee from Jasper. Hit him. Scratch him.’’

Cecilia nodded. She stood. ‘’I’m hungry. I’ll return as soon as possible.’’

James watched as his betrothed departed. He never saw her until many minutes later. He smiled after she returned to Jasper’s chamber. James approached Cecilia before he kissed her.

Cecilia frowned. ‘’Your brother found me while I searched for food.’’

James gasped before a scowl formed on his face. 

A smile replaced Cecilia’s frown at a snail’s pace. ‘’Jasper won’t bother us.’’ She wrapped her arms around James and kissed him.

A sheepish Jasper walked by James and Cecilia. He winced due to his sore arm where Cecilia struck it. Jasper never mentioned forcing Cecilia to walk the plank another time. 

The End


End file.
